edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peach Creek: Salvation
Chapter 2 The black screen reopened in Ed’s room, which looked very modern. It was definitely cleaner and was free of all of the nonsense that was in his closet. He still had his “Gore Fest” poster on his door, but now had more modern day sci-fi movie posters on his walls; including a “Transformers 2” poster over his bed and a “G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra” poster on the opposite wall. He now had a more up-to-date TV screen with a DVD player, countless DVDs, and a Playstation 2; complete with multiple games. Edd sat in a chair that was identical to the one that had a whole bunch of turkeys inside. Ed was standing in front of Edd and was showing him (Edd) some drawings that he (Ed) made. “Okay, what do you think about this one, Double D?” Ed asked as he showed Edd a drawing of a man (who looked like Ed) with a cannon on his left arm and a bloody blade in his right. “Who is it?” asked Edd “This is Captain Zeronox!” said Ed “Slayer of all things abnormal and evil!” Ed put the drawing in a large pile of drawings on his bed. “You know Ed, I honestly have never seen you draw this frequently before!” said Edd “What is your objective?” “I wanna start my own awesome sci-fi toy franchise!” said Ed “My stuff is gonna be greater than Star Wars, Terminator, and those franchises G.I. Joe and Transformers combined! And where there’s toys, there’s comics, video games, and super-cool movies!” Ed’s door suddenly slammed opened before Eddy walked into the room while he had his hand on his forehead. Both Ed and Edd stood up in concern. “Eddy, are you all right?” Edd asked “I’m fine. Just had a nightmare is all.” answered Eddy “Would you like to talk about it?” asked Edd “No thanks. I’ll get over it.” Said Eddy “Say, you guys wanna go to the movies? I still got money leftover from last episode!” “Oh! Can we see Rise of the Demon Carnivores?!” asked the excited Ed “Sure.” Eddy said “But your buying your own snacks this time!” Suddenly, Edd’s cell phone vibrated while it was in his left pocket. Edd pulled it out, opened it, and answered it. “Hello? No!” Edd said as he smiled while being bug-eyed “Don’t move! We shall be right there!” Edd closed his phone up and looked at Eddy with an excited, bug-eyed smile. “What up with the Joker face?” asked Eddy “It’s Cody!” said Edd “He’s here!” “No way!” said the bug-eyed Eddy “Where is he?” “Upstairs!” said Edd as he ran out of Ed's room The screen shifted to Ed’s living room, where a kid was seen lying down on the couch with his hands behind his head and his feet on the other end. The kid had hair like Scooby-Doo’s “Shaggy”, but was black. He wore a short-sleeve orange shirt, beige jeans, and orange/white Nike’s. His facial features and complexion were strongly similar to Edd, but this kid had two strings of facial hair on his chin instead of three. Edd came running into the room before he stopped in his tracks when he saw the kid. “Cody!” said Edd with a smile “D!” said the kid as he hopped off of the couch Edd and Cody gave each other a high five and gave each other a quick, manly-hug just before Ed and Eddy showed up. “How’ve you been this summer?” asked Cody “I’ve been well!” answered Edd “How’s Uncle Greg and Aunt Kim?” asked Cody “Exceptionally well as well!” answered Edd “How was Summer camp?” “Awesome!” said Cody “Especially when I was Co-counselor! Do you know how many perks you get?” “Ey, Cody!” said Eddy as he and Ed walked over to Cody “What’s up, Eddy? What’s happenin’ Ed?” said Cody as he gave them both some dap “Still makin’ money with those schemes of yours?” “You know it!” said Eddy “But they haven’t been the same without you! Anyway, we were just about to go to the movies. Wanna come?” “Sure!” said Cody “But first, I wish to return something to you!” said Edd as he put his hand on Cody’s right shoulder The screen faded to black before it reopened on the inside of Edd’s basement. Edd went into his desk’s drawer and pulled out the remote-like device he had last episode. Next, Edd pressed the purple button and suddenly, his bookshelf/chemical wall vertically revolved and revealed the red and black, tank-like KC vehicle that debuted in the last episode. The doors on both sides of the KC slowly opened. “Wow!” said Cody as he walked over to the KC “Looks like I made the right choice when I entrusted you with the Knight Cruiser, eh D?” “The what?” said Ed “The Knight Cruiser. The KC.” Said Cody “My super-badass vehicle that I made before going to camp!” “Wait! ''You ''made this thing?!” Eddy asked with a surprised face “No shit!” Cody said with a smile “Tell me that you didn’t go back to thinkin’ that D is the only Ben Franklin that lives in Peach Creek! I’m insulted! Besides, do you ever remember a time that D has been into cars?” “Good Point!” said Eddy “But why is it in his basement? And behind his wall?” “So that my wannabe-young parents don’t take it out for a joyride!” said Cody as he took the remote from Edd “Now get in! I’ll drive!” “Shotgun!” Ed yelled “Not this time, Ed!” Eddy yelled as he pushed Ed aside Eddy jumped into the shotgun side of the KC’s front seat. Ed and Edd sat in the front row of the back seats before the doors closed. Next, Cody pressed the green button on the remote and suddenly, the wall that the KC was facing started moved horizontally like in the last episode, but was much quicker. Right when the escape route (AKA Edd’s empty garage) was revealed, Cody pulled down the ignition lever and punched the drive button. After which, he drove the KC out of the “basement” and onto the streets of Peach Creek Estates. Edd was whispering something into Eddy’s ear while Ed was on his cell phone. “Oh yeah!” Eddy said “Cody, I almost forgot to tell you! Me, the boys, and everyone else are throwing you, Ashley, Brooke, and Nate a Welcome back Party at the swimming hole!” “Awesome!” said Cody “When is it?” “Tonight.” Answered Eddy “So, we still have a lot of time to kill. Why don’t we go to the movies first?” “Can’t happen!” said Ed “I just called the theater guys and they told me that they are so packed that the next showing won’t be until 5:30!” “5:30?!!” Eddy yelled. As he did, Cody and Edd flinched “What time is it now?!” “1:17.” Ed said as he looked at his phone “That’s over 4 freakin’ hours!” Eddy yelled “What the hell are we gonna do for 4 hours?” “I saw a Carnival near Cohen Park while my mom and I were driving home.” Said Cody “You guys wanna kill a little time there? I got tickets!” he said as he held up at least six colorful Carnival tickets. “Sure. Why not?” said Eddy “All right!” said Cody “Carnival it is!” The boys drove out of Peach Creek Estates and made a right before the screen faded to black. The screen reopened in a large, dark room that was filled with eighteen people that were respectively sitting at eighteen advanced-looking flat-screen computers. There were five computers per row and the gender population was nine male and six female. A Caucasian man around 50 was sitting at a desk in an office that was in front of the computer room. The man’s office had a large transparent glass window that enabled him to see everybody in the room. The man had perfectly-combed gray and black hair and wore a white dress shirt with a red and black striped tie. (His pants and shoes were off-screen) The man was monitoring all of the computer workers until three knocks came at his door. His door was right across from the right side of his desk. “It’s open!” said the man The door opened before a Caucasian man in his late twenties walked in and closed the door behind him. The man had combed black hair, a five o’ clock shadow, and was around 6’0. He wore a short-sleeve cerulean shirt, black jeans with a black belt, and off-screen shoes. He also had a black Walky-Talky attached to a belt hoop on the right side of his jeans. “Mr. Ducard!” the man at the desk said in surprise “Afternoon, Mr. Gates.” Said the younger man (Ducard) as he walked over to the other man’s (Gates) desk. “The Scout and Monitoring team find anything yet?” “No.” answered Gates “So far, none of them have made a discovery.” Ducard took a deep breath and uttered a heavy sigh. “Sir, we’ve been at this for years.” Said Gates “Had to recruit new minds for decades. Don’t you think it’s about time we shut down this aimless operation?” “You wanna tell that to Shultz?” asked Ducard with his left eyebrow up Ducard turned around, walked toward the door, opened it, and closed it behind him after he stepped out. Next, he took his Walky off of his belt and pressed talk before he put it near his mouth. “Ducard to Shultz! Ducard to Shultz! Do you read me? Over!” said Ducard “''Shultz to Ducard! I read you! Over!” ''said a deep, gruff voice via the Walky “I just checked in on the S&M team’s department.” Said Ducard “It’s another negative.” Shultz (via the Walky) uttered a heavy sigh. “''All right, get Gates and come back down!” ''ordered Shultz ''“I want a meeting with all officers! Over and out!”'' “Copy that.” Said Ducard “Over and out!” Ducard turned the Walky off and placed it on his belt loop before he opened Gates’ door. “Shultz wants us in the Leaders’ Assembly Room.” Said Ducard “Pronto.” Gates scooted his chair back, stood up, and walked over to Ducard. As he walked, he was shown to be wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes. Gates walked out of the room before Ducard closed it behind him and both men made a right turn down a short hallway with white-painted walls on both sides. At the end of the hallway, there was a cylinder shaped elevator-like object that slightly jutted out and had a long, black line in the middle. As the men got closer, the elevator automatically opened when the door vertically went in opposite directions. Once both men stepped into the elevator, it closed before the screen shifted to a dark room with another elevator. The second elevator opened before Ducard and Gates walked out of it and walked toward a small, rectangular table. At the table, two other men were sitting across from each other. On the right side of the table, there was an African-American man in his early thirties who had a Mohawk and a piercing in his right ear. The only piece of clothing that could be seen on him was a short-sleeve, black shirt. In front of him was a rectangular, solid gold nameplate that had “Marcus Winston: Chief Ariel Combat Officer” engraved on it. Across from Marcus, there was a Caucasian man who had brown hair, a white shirt with an ocean blue tie, and was about Gates’ age. In front of him was another golden nameplate, but this one had “Roland O’Connor: Chief Weapons Technology Officer” engraved on it. Ducard sat on the left side of Marcus and in front of a golden nameplate that read “Ian Ducard: First Officer”, while Gates sat across from Ian and in front of another golden nameplate that read “Noah Gates: Chief Scout and Monitoring Officer”. Next, the lights turned on and a Caucasian man in his early forties suddenly appeared on Ian and Noah’s side of the table. This man was 6’0, had combed red hair, and wore a short-sleeve forest green shirt, black, fingerless gloves, and camouflage-patterned jeans. He began to walk around the table with his hands behind his back. “What is it now, Shultz?” Ian asked the red-haired man “What do you think, Ducard?” said Shultz with his deep voice “For over three centuries, we’ve been working in secret. Despite having many successful operations in the past, there is but one that hasn’t been confirmed to have been successfully accomplished. And it is directly responsible for our existence.” “Like you said Shultz, that was over three centuries ago.” Said Marcus “It’s time we forget about the past.” “You raise a good point Winston,” said Shultz “but ask yourself this: what if…the wait was over…and we were unprepared?” “Based on the history of this organization, the chances of us having the need to organize a counteracting strategy are one in a million!” said Roland Ian, Noah, Marcus, and Roland started to talk all at once until… “Enough!” yelled Shultz The men closed their respective mouths and glared at Shultz. “Since you’re all mathematically in agreement, I’ll make you a deal!” said Shultz “Gates! Have your department run an observation scan for one more evening!” “But sir-!” said Noah as he stood up “And,” Shultz interrupted as he held his left hand up “if they don’t detect anything by 7:30 tonight, I solemnly swear that I will terminate all records that are related to the operation!” Ian looked at Marcus while Noah looked at Roland before they all looked at Shultz again. Shultz developed a slight smirk before the screen faded to black. The screen reopened on the outside of a three-story movie theater (that parodies Carmike Cinemas in design). On top of the theater was a rectangular, neon sign with big, red letters that read “Vincent Cinemas”. Inside, one behind the other, Eddy, Cody, and Edd were waiting in front of the ticket booth behind three other people while Ed was playing a video game called “Star Slayer 4”. The game had two fake handguns: one red and one blue. “You Stylos are going down!” Ed said as he “shot” the monsters on the video game screen. Over at the ticket booth… “Finally!” said Eddy “We’ve been waitin’ in this goddamn line for half an hour!” “Mind your language, Eddy!” said Edd “Why do you care?” asked Eddy “Your cousin’s been cursin’ when you guys were still wearing diapers!” “He’s got a point, D!” said Cody “Next!” said a male booth member “Oh, that’s us!” Eddy excitedly said as he rushed to the window “Ed, get over here!” yelled Cody Ed looked at Cody and ran to the front of the line just before the video game said “NEW HIGH SCORE!”. “4 tickets for “Rise of the Demon Carnivores” please!” Eddy said as he held his folded money out “Exactly how old are you kids?” asked a 20-year-old, black male booth member. He was sitting down and was wearing a white dress shirt, a blue vest, and a bow tie. He had a silver nametag that read “Chance”. “Why?” asked Eddy “Because that movie is rated R!” answered Chance “WHAT?!” Eddy, Cody, and Edd said in unison before they angrily looked at Ed. “Ed, why didn’t you tell us that this was a restricted film?” asked Edd Ed folded his arms and closed his eyes. “Because I didn’t wanna have to go through the same thing I did when “Robot Rebel Ranch” was coming out!” said Ed “That’s why!” “I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to ask you to step out of line.” Said Chance “Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!” said Eddy The boys walked out of the line and over to a couple of benches in the gaming area. As they sat down on one, they each uttered a disappointed sigh. “Looks like no movie boys!” said Cody “Not again!” said Ed “This sucks!” “I’ll say!” said a girl as she and two other girls sat on the neighboring bench All three girls were Caucasian teenagers that were around 15. One had long pink hair and wore a short-sleeve pink “Hello Kitty” T-shirt, blue daisy dukes, and pink “Hello Kitty” sneakers. The one in the middle had shoulder-length purple hair and wore a black T-shirt with the Joker’s face on it, black daisy dukes, and black/green sneakers. The one on the far end had long brown hair and wore a “Hooters” T-shirt that exposed her stomach, blue daisy-dukes, and orange-white sneakers. Eddy, Ed, and Cody looked at the girls. “Not old enough to see it either?” Eddy asked “How’d you know?” asked the pink-haired girl with a frown on her face “Same trouble here!” said Ed “What movie did you guys wanna see?” asked the purple-haired girl “Rise of the Demon Carnivores.” Answered Cody “That’s what we wanted to see!” said the brown-haired girl “But only because Shia Labeouf is in it!” said the Pink-haired girl “He’s so hot!” “Cheer up everyone!” said Edd “We’ll be able to enjoy it on DVD in three-to-four months!” “To hell with that!” said Eddy “These ladies came to see a movie, so we’re gonna show them a movie!” he said as he looked at Edd, Cody, and Ed with a devious smile. “I know that look!” Cody said with a smile “So do I!” said Edd with a stern face “Eddy, please tell me that you are not concocting yet another one of your immature, seditious schemes!” “What scheme would that be?” Eddy said before he looked at the girls; who smiled at him “I just wanna do something to help them see the movie…in exchange for their names!” “I’m Monica!” said the pink-haired girl as she continued to smile “She’s Ginger!” Monica said as she pointed to the purple-haired girl “And that’s Leslie!” Monica said as she pointed to the girl on the far end “Sweet!” Eddy said The screen shifted to the outside of the theater. A Caucasian security guard in his late forties was standing in front of an exit door with his arms folded. Suddenly, a black security guard that was about 18 approached the older one and had a bottle of Root beer in both hands. “Here Brian!” said the black guard as he handed the older guard (Brian) a soda “It’s caffeinated so that you can stay energized for the rest of our shift!” “Thank you, Justin.” Said Brian as he popped the lid off Brian guzzled the soda in 5 seconds while Justin drunk only half of his. Brian let out a huge burp before he started to look drowsy. Next, he fell face-first onto the ground. Justin bent over and pulled Brian’s left eyelid back. His eye read “Out cold”. “All right!” Justin yelled as he put his hand by his mouth “You’re clear!” Suddenly, The Eds, Cody, Monica, Leslie, and Ginger emerged from behind the building’s corner. Ed, Eddy, Cody, and the girls had devious looks on their respective faces while Edd harbored a disapproving face. “What I tell ya?” said Eddy as he and the group walked toward Justin “Am I a mastermind or what?” “Don’t get too cocky, Eddy!” said Cody “Somebody had to make that 5-minute Snooze formula!” “And here’s your salary!” Eddy said as he handed Justin $11.00 Justin put the money in his pocket before he opened the door. “Enjoy the show!” said Justin before the kids walked in The seven teens were headed towards the nearest theater, which was theater 6. Eddy walked in first with his arms around Monica and Leslie’s respective waists. Cody walked in next with Ginger, who rested her head on his shoulder as she held onto his arm. Edd walked in casually while Ed walked in and flapped his arms up and down in excitement. The theater was dark, with the exception of a few lights on the walls of the stairwells. Even though the place wasn’t all that packed, the teens sat in the very first row. “Well, we’re in!” said Eddy “And we got the best seats in the house!” “Hey, you guys wanna have a Girls vs. Boys scream-off?” asked Cody “Losers show the winners their unmentionable areas?” “Cody, that is the most vulgar, unreasonable-” Edd said “Deal!” said Monica with a smile “All right!” said Eddy “Two shows in one night! Both on-screen!” The theater then went completely dark just as the screen expanded and read “FEATURE PRESENTATION”. “Shh! It’s starting!” Ed said excitedly The screen shifted to a clock that spanned an hour later before the screen shifted back to the teenagers. The teenagers (save for Ed) were cringing in their respective seats and quivering with fear! “''Wait! Don’t go down the crater!” ''a female voice on the screen said “''Ah, what’s the worst that could happen?” ''asked a male voice on the screen ''“It’s not like something in gonna-AAAAH!” '' The kids cringed even deeper into their respective seats while Ed just sat there and looked at the screen with an excited, bug-eyed facial expression! The next thing that could be heard on the screen was a wet sound and a blood-curdling scream! Right when Cody was about to scream, he put his hand on his mouth! 15 minutes later, Ed was still looking excited, Edd was puking in a brown paper bag, Cody was hiding behind his seat, Ginger was scratching the armrests in fear, Monica was just looking bug-eyed, Eddy had his hand on his chest while he was looking bug-eyed, and Leslie had her hands on her mouth while she was looking bug-eyed! “''EAT THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!” ''said Shia Labeouf’s voice The next sound that was heard was a wet, piercing noise and a huge explosion. “AAAAAAAAAH!” screamed the terrified Monica, Leslie, and Ginger The girls swiftly covered their respective mouths and looked at one another before they looked at the boys! “AH-HA!” yelled Eddy as he pointed to Leslie “YOU SCREAMED! WE WIN!” “Shhhh!” said someone in the back “What are you screaming about?” Cody asked in a whispered voice “There was no blood! No brutal murder!” “We screamed because Shia Labeouf was in that explosion!” said Ginger in a whispered voice “So what? You still screamed!” said Eddy in a whispered voice “Now it’s time for a Flash show!” Suddenly, the light of a flashlight blinded the group. The person holding the flashlight was none other than: Chance! “I’m gonna have to ask you to-HEY!” said Chance “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! YOU NEVER PAID! SECURITY!” “SHIT!” Eddy yelled “RUN FOR IT!!!” The Eds and Cody (who jumped over the seat) ran to the right exit while Monica and the girls ran to the left exit. Two security guards chased after the Eds, but not the girls. The boys ran down the hallway and caused many people to drop their respective popcorn and drinks. At the end of the hallway, there was an exit door that was guarded by the awakened Brian! “HALT!!” yelled Brian as he stuck his palm out “ED! HUT! HUT! HUT!” said Eddy As he and the boys continued to run, Ed pulled a football helmet out of his right pocket, put it on his head, and ran ahead of the boys before he charged towards Brian like an enraged rhinoceros! “CRA-A-AP!!” yelled the bug-eyed Brian before he jumped to the right and out of the way Ed successfully broke through the door before he, Edd, Eddy, and Cody ran out of the building, made a right, and continued to run until they reached the parking lot. Cody went into his right pocket, pulled out the KC’s remote-like device, and pressed the orange button on it. Next, the KC drove right in front of the boys before it’s doors opened. Eddy ran over to the shotgun side of the KC and got in while Ed and Edd jumped into the front row of the back seats. Cody jumped into the driver’s side and had the doors close. “HURRY UP, CODY!” Eddy fearfully urged Cody pulled down the ignition lever, punched the drive button, drove out of the theater’s parking lot, and onto the streets. Ed, Edd, and Eddy uttered a heavy sigh of relief while Cody looked through the rearview mirror. “WHOO!” said Cody as he developed bug-eyes “Man! I almost forgot how much of a rush it is hanging out with you guys!” “It would’ve been better if we saw those girls’ chests!” Ed disappointedly said before he removed his helmet “Relax, monobrow!” said Eddy “There’s still a chance that‘ll happen once we get to the swimming hole!” “Oh, I almost forgot!” said Cody “I gotta go home and pick up my trunks!” “Trust me!” Eddy said as he looked at Cody “Once the party gets started, you're not gonna need ‘em or want ‘em!” As he continued to concentrate on the road, Cody briefly developed bug-eyes before he developed a lustful facial expression. As the boys drove off into the sunset, the screen faded to black. ' ---- Did you know: “Vincent Cinemas” was named after “Samuel Vincent”: the voice actor for Edd. Also, the girls Monica, Leslie, and Ginger are one-time female supporting characters that I created for the theater gag. They are NOT vital characters and will not appear again. Plus, I added the Shia Labeouf gag for two reasons. ''' '''1. After I saw Transformers 2 at the theater, I met a group of Shia-loving girls and thought their “crush” was funny! '2. Shia Labeouf is my Idol. I have looked up to him ever since I saw “Even Stevens”. ' ' ---- 'That’s all for now! Captain Eddy Out! ' ' Category:Fan-Fiction